


Of Asgard

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It's nice to get the Of Asgard crew out of the city.





	Of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> December 20's prompt is playing in the snow.

It was good to be able to get all of the _ of Asgard _ crew out of the city for a bit. Clint had very graciously donated some property he had upstate, and it was much better for everyone. Less pollution, less noise, less everyone being stacked on top of each other.

They were currently setting up what Darcy had been assured was Serious Tactical Practice, that looked for all intents and purposes like they were each building a snow fort. Except Sif, who was watching from the porch with Darcy with a very amused look on her face.

“Are they ever going to get past the actual playing in the snow part?” Darcy asked, eyebrows raised. They were pretty spread out, too. Hogun was barely visible off to the left, Fandral was around the corner of the house, and Volstagg was way out there by the trees.

“At some point, I assume.” Sif stared out over the snow with her hands on her hips before turning to Darcy. “How far away is spring in this realm?”

“Dude, whatever. Just as long as they don’t think they’re coming in in the middle of the night with cold hands and feet.” Darcy’s own mittened hands were cupped around a stainless steel travel mug full of coffee. They were toasty warm, and she intended to keep them that way.

“They  _ will _ get to combat.” She seemed to consider Volstagg’s fort off in the distance. “Soon, I believe, before it grows dark. You do know what the trophy is, yes?”

Darcy shook her head. The warmth that spread down to her stomach when she took a sip of her coffee was so nice. “An embarrassingly large weapon of some sort, I presume,” she answered after swallowing.

“You, of course.”

Darcy’s eyebrows flew up. “Me?” She pointed to herself. “This me?”

“Indeed,” came the  _ very _ amused answer.

“I mean…” Darcy took another drink while she tried to collect her thoughts. “I should be offended by that, right? I’m not property?”

“Perhaps…” Sif walked over to sit on the porch swing beside Darcy. She was wearing some sort of furry cloak, and she pulled Darcy close and wrapped the cloak around Darcy’s side, too. It was nice and warm. “But that’s not the intent. This isn’t where you are like a meat pie, and whoever  _ wins _ gets to have you. They fight to see who is worthy of you this night. A woman such as yourself deserves the best warrior, should she desire them, and the competition is to settle that. Should you then turn that warrior down or pick another one…” Sif smiled. “That’s your choice, of course. In the end, the one who deserves you is whoever you determine it is.”

“Huh.” Darcy leaned her head on Sif’s shoulder. “Cuddling with you is way easier without the armor, by the way.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sif answered. Her fingers splayed over Darcy’s hip.

“So, is this sort of thing something that happens a lot on Asgard?” Darcy still wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Oh yes. It’s a game, nothing more.”

“Well…” Darcy twisted her head to look over what would soon become a battlefield, from what Sif was saying. “It would be nice to be  _ had _ .” She sighed. “What would you do?”

“Me?” Sif was silent for a moment. “Were I in your position, I would be  _ had _ by the woman sitting with you instead of abandoning you in the cold to a game.”

Heat twisted through Darcy’s belly. “That is an option, isn’t it?”

“And then if I were searching for something more robust, touched by the heat and lust of battle, I would yield myself to the victor.”

Darcy sat up and met Sif’s gray eyes. “Really?”

“Yes.” Sif smiled. She turned and shifted back on the swing until she was tucked right against the side. One foot went up on the seat so her knee was bent along the back, the other went on the porch deck. She beckoned.

Darcy slid over and turned so she was sitting with her back against Sif’s chest. Sif drew the cloak over her, and somehow she was completely covered up.

Sif pulled Darcy’s hair of the way, and her voice was a low murmur in Darcy’s ear. “Have you ever been taken by someone fresh from combat?”

“No.” There was movement out there, Volstagg was moving around down by his fort. And… someone else was there? Fandral, maybe? Darcy couldn’t see clearly past the porch railing. Apparently, they’d begun?

“When it’s me…” came Sif’s low voice. Her hand stroked slowly back and forth along Darcy’s leg. “When it’s me, I come off the battlefield, and I just want to fuck.” Her fingers reached higher up Darcy’s inner thigh each time. “Not make love, not take my time, just fuck. I want to pin you down and take you until you scream and shake under me.”

Darcy let out a soft sigh at the image that conjured up. But then she half-twisted back to look at Sif. “Is this part of the game, too? One of you sits up here and gets me all hot and bothered so whoever comes in from out there can just fall on me?”

Sif regarded Darcy for a moment, then her lips curved up in a wide grin. “Perhaps.”

“Okay.” Darcy laid back again, relaxing against Sif’s body. She was definitely a warrior, but there was some softness that made that position not uncomfortable. “Maybe next time you’ll be out there?”

“Perhaps. You could sit here with Fandral and his pretty words.” Sif’s hand had fallen still, but it resumed its tantalizing journey back and forth. “Or Hogun and his deft touch.”

“What about Volstagg?” Darcy couldn’t help but ask. It looked like Hogun was out there with them now, the sounds of steel hitting steel muffled slightly by the fresh snow.

“Volstagg is as likely to hold you against his body and have his way with you while you wait.”

Darcy started to laugh, but the sound was cut off abruptly when Sif’s finger slid along her center, even through her jeans. “I like this game.”

“I’m glad of it,” came the low reply.


End file.
